


A Certain Reputation

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the Drabble Queen! </p>
<p>We've got Jo Harvelle and Ash discussing why she was hanging out at a whorehouse outside Galveston. Just a little fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Reputation

“This is awesome!” Ash flipped through the grimoire.

Jo took another swallow of beer. “Told you.”

Ash shook his head. “I’ve never seen anything like it. Where the hell did you get this?” 

“Whorehouse outside Galveston.” Jo snorted with laughter at the look on Ash’s face. “The Madam was possessed.” 

“By a demon? And you went after it by yourself?” 

“What, you think I couldn’t?” Jo said, annoyed.

“No, ya dummy, I think you shouldn’t!”

She shrugged. “Well, as it happens, I didn’t.” 

“Who?”

“Come on, Ash. Who comes to mind when you put together the words hunter and whorehouse?”


End file.
